The Virgin & The Playboy
by sassy.chessy
Summary: Kim Jongin memilih untuk bergabung dengan situs 1nightstand.com untuk melepaskan keperawanannya. Dan berkat taruhan dengan temannya, Sehun ikut berpartisipasi dalam situs 1nightstand.com Adult Content. [HUNKAI/SEKAI FANFICTION] GS! Jongin
1. Chapter 1

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **THE VIRGIN AND THE PLAYBOY**

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama

karya Kate Richards

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **J** ongin menarik napas dalam-dalam dan melihat sekeliling lobi. Ini bukan hanya perjalanan pertama kali ke Las Vegas, tapi ini juga akan menjadi pengalaman "pertama kalinya". Dia berhasil melalui perguruan tinggi tanpa kehilangan keperawanannya, dan dia sudah sangat muak menunggu untuk mendapatkan pria yang sempurna, yaitu pangeran menawan hati, untuk menyerahkan keperawanannya seolah-olah itu adalah sebuah kado. Akhirnya tiba waktunya untuk bergabung dengan seluruh dunia dan mengambil keuntungan dari revolusi seksual. Jantungnya seolah berdegup ingin melompat dari dadanya, ia mencengkeram tali tasnya dengan telapak tangan berkeringat dan menuju meja pendaftaran.

Menemukan One Night Stand secara online sudah seperti mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan. Dia bisa terbang ke Las Vegas, menghabiskan satu malam dengan orang yang benar-benar asing, kehilangan selaput darah yang merepotkan dan bergabung kembali dengan orang 'normal' lainnya. Dia akan siap untuk berkencan dengan pria-pria dan melompat dari tempat tidur satu ke tempat tidur lainnya seperti semua teman-temannya lakukan.

Keputusan telah dibuat, dia menghubungi Madame Gyun dan memberikan informasi yang diperlukan juga nomor kartu _American Express_ -nya. Semua pengaturan telah dibuat. Kim Jongin, seperti gadis pada umumnya, bersiap menyerahkan apa yang telah menjadi hal yang paling tidak nyaman dan memalukannya yaitu—selaput daranya.

 **.**

 **D** i kamar penthouse selama lima belas menit terakhir, Sehun sudah berjalan mondar-mandir berkali-kali sehingga ia bisa melihat pola langkah di karpet yang baru dibersihkan. Dia bahkan masih tidak bisa percaya dia ada di sini, dan akan menghabiskan malam dengan wanita yang belum pernah ia temui. Bagaimana jika wanita itu adalah seekor anjing? Oke, sepertinya terdengar buruk, tapi tetap saja…

Teman-temannya sudah mendesaknya untuk mencoba One Night Stand. Ini adalah kesalahannya sendiri karena membual tentang kencan dengan wanita yang berbeda setiap minggu sehingga melampaui batas. Ketika ia tidak ingin mendaftar, teman-temannya menantangnya. Dia tidak pernah bisa menolak tantangan, dan mereka semua tahu itu, sialan mereka. Tapi dia pikir begitu efek bir mereda, mereka akan melihat betapa konyolnya ide tersebut dan mereka akan membiarkannya lolos dari jebakan tantangan tersebut, tetapi hal itu tidak terjadi.

Tidak.

Sebaliknya yang terjadi adalah mereka lebih gigih pada hari berikutnya, lebih bersemangat, dan malah merencanakan semuanya. Dia bahkan hampir tidak bisa menghentikan mereka untuk datang ke Las Vegas beramai-ramai.

Akhirnya, ancamannya untuk membatalkan tantangan tersebut berhasil membuat mereka mundur dan berjanji untuk menunggu kedatangannya kembali di Los Angeles.

Setelah bujukan demi bujukan dari teman-temannya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan dan bersedia bertemu gadis itu. Jika gadis tampak seperti Frankenstein, yang ia harus lakukan hanyalah melakukan yang terbaik dan mencoba untuk tidak muntah. Dia menghadapi banyak tekanan dengan menjadi seorang playboy dalam groupnya, pria lajang yang berkencan hanya dengan wanita-wanita yang seksi. Teman-temanya terpesona pada cerita-ceritanya, dan dia menikmati melihat kecemburuan di mata mereka. Itu bukan salahnya kalau mereka semua menjadi iri, karena mereka yang membiarkan diri mereka sendiri terikat pernikahan. Meskipun ia sangat menyukai istri mereka. Istri teman-temannya cantik, juga memberinya makan makanan rumahan tapi juga mencoba menjebaknya dengan teman-teman mereka-dia tidak bisa membayangkan harus memilih hanya satu wanita dari ratusan wanita di klub. Setidaknya satu wanita tetapi tidak lebih dari satu atau dua minggu.

Jadi, dengan pesawatnya ia terbang dan mendaratkannya di Vegas dan berakhir di sebuah kamar hotel mewah di penthouse dari sebuah kasino di Las Vegas. Mondar-mandir, ia menatap pintu. Sebentar lagi, wanita itu akan berada di sini. Ya Tuhan, apa yang ia pikirkan?

 **.**

 **J** ulia mendekati meja dan menunggu, sementara petugas resepsionis menyelesaikan _check in_ sepasang kakek-nenek yang mengenakan kemeja Hawaii yang serasi.

"Adakah yang bisa saya bantu?"

Jongin mengamati raut wajah pemuda itu—apakah pemuda itu menyadari maksud kedatangannya?

"Ya, saya perlu nomor kamar Steven Oh" suara Julia pecah, sarafnya meretas.

"Oh, Anda pastinya Miss Kim? Kai Kim?" Dia melihat ke bawah pada monitornya, dan kemudian kembali menatap Jongin, dengan eskpresi yang menyenangkan, tidak menghakimi, dia memutuskan. "Mr. Oh sudah menunggu anda di Penthouse 4."

Mengapa nama yang tercantum terdengar seperti samaran yang bagus untuk _check-in_? Pipinya dibanjiri rasa panas. Nama itulah yang ada dalam benaknya ketika dia menonton salah satu drama di malam dia membuat reservasi. Menggunakan nama tokoh film yang terkenal untuk anonimitas, karena aktris di film tersebut, terlihat dramatis dan menyenangkan… dan tampaknya teman kencannya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Apa yang telah Madame Gyun katakan tentang nama asli pria tersebut? Oh, benar. Sehun.

"Terima kasih." Jongin menerima kartu kunci yang diserahkan petugas lalu berbalik untuk mencari lift. Dia melihat ada dua lift, satu di ujung lain dari kasino dan satu lift lebih dekat ke tempat ia berdiri. Yang mana?

Seorang pria tinggi lewat berhenti di sampingnya, tersenyum. "Apakah Anda tersesat?"

"Sepertinya begitu," kata Jongin, pipinya memerah dibawah tatapan bermata gelap itu.

Apakah ini pria tampan kencannya? Ini akan terlalu bagus untuk menjadi kenyataan.

"Saya bekerja di hotel ini," katanya dengan ekspresi menyenangkan.

"Apa yang bisa kami lakukan untuk membuat Anda tetap lebih nyaman?"

"Bisakah anda tunjukan pada saya lift yang menuju ke penthouse?"

Pria itu meraih lengan Jongin dan berbalik menunjukan arah lift terdekat. "Tepat di sana. Anda harus menggunakan kartu kunci untuk sampai ke lantai penthouse."

"Terima kasih," kata Jongin mengakhiri percakapan, pria itu menjawabnya dengan meremas lembut lengannya dan menjauh. Wow, jika semua orang di hotel tampak seperti dia, Jongin mungkin pergi ke sana lagi, hanya untuk melihatnya lagi. Jongin mengawasinya berjalan pergi, berhenti sesaat untuk mengobrol ringan dengan beberapa pelanggan lain lalu ia pergi. Baju yang pria itu kenakan bukan seragam hotel. Itu nampaknya baju desaigner yang khusus dibuat untuknya, dan Jongin terus menatapnya sampai ia menghilang dari pandangan. Letak lift kebetulan melewati deretan mesin slot, dan dia berhenti untuk menempatkan dolar dalam salah satu mesin, hanya untuk melihat keberuntungannya. Dia menekan tombol dan yang muncul adalah tiga angka tujuh. Lima puluh dolar! Itu sudah lebih dari yang dia harapkan. Jongin menyelipkan slip _print out_ kemenangannya di dalam tasnya dan berjalan menuju lift yang hanya beberapa meter jauhnya.

Menang, keberuntungan itu membangkitkan kepercayaan dirinya lagi, dia menekan tombol. Pintu terbuka dan ia hendak masuk ke dalam lift, tapi ia melihat sepasang kekasih yang saling berpelukan. Si wanita pirang stroberi tampak bernafsu sepertinya dia akan merobek baju pasangannya dan mata Jongin melebar. Jongin bergeser dan menjauh dari pintu lift. Setelah beberapa saat, lift lain terbuka dan dia melangkah masuk, menyelipkan kartu kunci ke dalam slot dan lift mengantarkannya ke tingkat penthouse. Dia menggunakan waktu untuk menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mencoba untuk menenangkan hatinya. Pasangan bergairah dalam lift sebelumnya telah mengingatkannya pada apa yang akan dia lepaskan.

Angka-angka di atas pintu menyala pada gilirannya bagai kotak kaca menuju keatas, memberinya pemandangan lantai kasino sibuk di bawah. Masih ada waktu untuk mundur, bukan begitu?

Bunyi ping terdengar—apakah dia harus turun? Atau mungkin tinggal di lift, dan kembali ke lobi. Pintu mulai menutup lagi, dan ia mengulurkan tangan dan menahan pintu lift terbuka. Kalau tidak sekarang, kapan lagi?

Tas tersandang di satu bahunya, Jongin melangkah ke lorong penthouse. Hanya ada beberapa pintu terlihat dari tempat ia berdiri, dan tanda di dinding seberangnya mengatakan bahwa suite 1-5 adalah ke kiri, jadi dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam, menegakkan bahunya, dan bersiap untuk memenuhi nasibnya.

 **.**

 **.**

End for This Chapter

 **sassy.chessy**


	2. Chapter 2

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **THE VIRGIN AND THE PLAYBOY**

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

 **Remake** dari novel yang berjudul sama

karya **Kate Richards**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **S** ehun terkejut mendengar ketukan di pintu penthouse. Teman kencannya seharusnya memiliki kunci sendiri, jadi ketika ia membuka pintu ia mengharapkan untuk melihat petugas hotel, atau mungkin petugas layanan kamar dengan minuman yang ia telah pesan. Namun sebaliknya, ia menghadapi wanita yang sangat mungil, sangat meyakinkan dan dengan tangan terangkat seolah ingin mengetuk lagi. Dia mengamati sosok gadis dihadapannya yang memikat, feminin, rambutnya cokelat bergelombang di sekitar wajah dengan rona merah muda di pipi, dan mata biru lebar menatap penasaran kearahnya.

"Kupikir kau bukan dari bagian _house keeping_ , benar kan?" Sebuah kerut terbentuk antara alis lurusnya. "Bukan, kau ingin aku menjadi petugas _house keeping_?" Gadis mungil itu menjorokkan dagu kearah Sehun dan menjatuhkan tangan yang masih tergantung di udara.

"Sama sekali tidak," katanya, melihat ke atas dan ke bawah lorong. "Aku telah memesan beberapa handuk tambahan…" Sehun terhenti, dan hening sesaat ketika mereka saling memandang. Saat sang gadis tidak mengatakan apa-apa, Sehun tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku Sehun dan kau adalah…?"

"Jongin." Dia berbicara begitu pelan sehingga Sehun harus mendekat untuk mendengarnya.

Sehun mengamati gadis ini. Jongin tidak berlagak seperti seseorang yang tidak mempunyai rasa malu untuk mendaftarkan diri untuk kencan semalam dengan seseorang yang asing. "Hanya untuk memastikan—apakah Madame Gyun yang mengirimmu?" Jongin memandang ke atas dan bertemu dengan mata Sehun. "Ya. Bolehkah aku masuk?"

"Tentu saja, silahkan." Sehun melangkah mundur untuk membiarkan gadis itu lewat, mengikutinya dengan matanya saat Jongin menjatuhkan tasnya di rak kopor di dekat pintu dan berjalan ke jendela.

Jongin menatap keluar jendela, membelakangi Sehun. "Tidakkah kau mendapatkan kunci juga?" Berdiri di antara tirai, Jongin mengangkat kunci untuk diperlihatkan pada Sehun. "Yep. Aku hanya merasa lucu menggunakannya ketika kau sudah di sini". Sehun bergabung dibelakangnya dan ikut melihat keluar jendela melalui bahu Jongin. Jongin membeku saat Sehun berdiri begitu dekat di belakangnya. Itu adalah kejutan.

Garis-garis lampu yang ada di bawah semuanya berkedip, keindahan lampu-lampu neon. Aroma samar bunga dari rambut Jongin yang lembut menarik perhatian Sehun kembali ke kamar dan pada perempuan yang sangat diinginkannya yang kini berada didepannya. Bagus. Sehun mengangkat tangan untuk menyentuh dan kemudian berhenti, mengejutkan dirinya sendiri karena keragu-raguannya. "Aku suka lampu-lampu di sini."

Ketika Jongin berbalik untuk menatapnya, Sehun mengerti mengapa dia menarik dirinya kembali.

Jongin benar-benar berbeda dari wanita lain yang menghabiskan akhir pekan dengannya. Dan itu bukan hanya karena lekuk lembut payudara alaminya, atau makeup yang minim di wajahnya yang cantik. Ada sedikit gemetar di bibir bawahnya yang penuh saat Jongin berdiri di bawah pengawasan Sehun. Seluruh tubuh Jongin membuat Sehun sulit bernapas, dan untuk sekali dalam kehidupan _playboy_ -nya yang liar, Sehun tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Atau bagaimana untuk memulai.

 **.**

 **J** ongin tertegun. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa Madame akan mengirimkannya seorang pria yang membuatnya meneteskan air liur karena pria ini layak menjadi model cover sebuah majalah. Dia tinggi, gelap dan tampan dan semua tertulis diseluruh tubuhnya dalam huruf besar berukuran dua inci. Warna kulit Sehun adalah pucat, mata emasnya dan jauh lebih muda warnanya dari warna rambutnya yang sewarna kayu mahoni. Apakah ada warna itu dalam krayon? Mungkin dalam krayon berisi enam puluh empat warna itu ada.

Tatapan mata Jongin turun ke bawah; dia mungkin harus berpikir tentang _six-pack_ di depannya. Bahkan lebih rendah, warna merah merayap kepipinya lagi ketika ia memandang gundukan di dalam celana panjang Sehun yang sangat pas dengan tubuhnya. Sejak kapan celana menjadi begitu… menarik mata untuk di lihat? Jongin bahkan belum pernah melakukan hubungan seks satu kali, namun, ia sekarang terfokus pada aset yang ada di bawah pinggang setiap pria di Las Vegas! Keraguan menyerangnya, dan ia memaksa matanya metutup. Benar-benar terlambat untuk mundur sekarang; jika dia mundur sekarang, maka dia tidak akan pernah mencoba lagi. Citra dirinya sebagai perawan tua layu, tertinggal di rak, tidak akan pernah memiliki keberanian untuk tidur dengan pria mana pun tercetak pada kelopak matanya yang tertutup dan hal itu membuatnya bergidik.

Mata Jongin perlahan-lahan kembali naik dan naik, memandangi dada yang bidang dan dagu indah, bibir penuh dan menuju mata emasnya. Pria di lobi tadi memang tampan, tapi Sehun lebih lagi, dia seperti mendapatkan _jackpot_. Madame benar-benar ahli.

Jongin tidak mungkin bisa menemukan pria yang lebih seksi jika dia membentuknya dari kotak mimpinya. Impian seorang perawan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Aku… itu, aku berpikir kau sangat tampan." Jongin mengembuskan napas.

Bagus.

"Terima kasih." Suara Sehub merendah, mengirimkan kegembiraan menuju tepat keintinya. Apa yang Sehun pikirkan tentang diri Jongin? Tubuh Jongin terlalu berlekuk untuk mengikuti selera fashion, tapi sedikit pujian pastilah menyenangkan.

Hening cukup lama ketika mereka berdiri saling berhadapan. Jarak yang terentang hanya kurang dari satu kaki yang memisahkan mereka secara fisik, dan penghalang antara mereka dengan mudah bisa diseberangi. Akhirnya, Jongin tidak tahan lagi, ia melangkah mendekat lalu berjinjit untuk ciuman lembut di bibir Sehun. Hal itu jelas memecahkan kebekuan. Sehun merengkuhkan lengannya di tubuh Jongin dan menarik pinggulnya rapat, membungkuk untuk melanjutkan ciuman ke tingkat berikutnya. Jongin tidak awam dengan ciuman, dia tentu saja pernah berkencan sebelumnya. Dan Jongin cukup pengalaman untuk mengetahui bahwa Sehun luar biasa berbakat. Jongin melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sehun dan menyerahkan keraguan terakhirnya.

Bibir Sehun tegas dan mendesak. Ketika Jongin membuka bibirnya, Sehun mengambil kesempatan untuk menjarah mulutnya. Dunia Jongin seakan digoncang hanya dengan ciuman itu, gigitan kecil Sehun di bibir bawahnya, ujung lidah Sehun menggoda dan membelai miliknya sampai lututnya terasa lemas dan memberikan sensasi yang memabukkan. Sehun memeluk Jongin erat, dan tangannya meluncur ke bawah untuk menangkup bokongnya, jari-jari yang kuat menggali melalui rok sutra Jongin dan mengangkatnya sedikit sehingga Jongin kembali berjinjit, dan bahkan semakin kehilangan keseimbangan.

Sehun mundur, menurunkan Jongin, dan menatapnya, mata kuning gelap keemasan nampak begitu tajam dan berasap dengan nafsu. Sebelum Jongin bertanya-tanya apa yang mungkin akan dilakukan selanjutnya, terdengar ketukan di pintu diikuti oleh suara mengumumkan, "Layanan kamar."

Ketika Sehun melepaskan pelukan Jongin, Jongin berpegangan pada jendela dibelakangnya dan melihat Sehun beranjak ke pintu dan mempersilakan pelayan dengan nampan minuman dan piring dengan penutup perak masuk. Sehun bercakap-cakap sejenak dengan pria itu, suaranya terdengar santai dan seperti halnya mereka sedang duduk di ruangan berbeda yang bersebrangan untuk membicarakan cuaca. Jongin kecewa sampai ia melihat bahu Sehun bergoyang saat Sehun menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum kembali padanya. Sehun memiliki kontrol diri yang besar, tapi dia tidak, terima kasih Tuhan, Sehun tidak terpengaruh oleh ciuman mereka.

Ketika Sehun berbalik ke arah Jongin, ia menarik kemejanya di atas kepalanya. Senyum kebanggaan terlihat saat Sehun melemparkan kemejanya ke sudut, menghilangkan kesan tenang yang baru saja ia tunjukkan. Tapi sebelum Jongin bisa melanjutkan khayalannya, Sehun menurunkan tangannya ke sabuk kulitnya. Jongin merasa seperti tikus yang bermain dengan ular. Terpaku. Masih diam, Sehun melonggarkan kepala sabuk berwarna perak, menariknya keluar melalui lubangnya, dan kemudian mulai membuka kancing celana jinsnya. Sehun pindah ke tempat tidur, ia duduk untuk melepas sepatu boot kulit hitam, berhenti sejenak, dan memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, lalu melepaskan satu sepatu bot dari tangannya.

"Apakah kau tidak akan melepaskan pakaianmu?"

"Oh, ya, tentu saja." Jongin tersenyum dan mencoba untuk terlihat percaya diri, tapi kehangatan yang ia rasakan sebelumnya berubah menjadi ketakutan. Ketika dia mendaftar untuk kencan semalam, dia tidak benar-benar jujur. Dalam mengisi dokumen, ia menuliskan bahwa tingkat pengalaman seksualnya adalah "sedang". Jongin takut teman kencannya akan menolaknya, dan kemungkinan seorang perawan itu tidak memenuhi syarat untuk kebijakan kencan semalam.

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang ia hadapi, tapi bahkan dengan ketidak-pengalamannya, Jongin mengharapkan rayuan yang lebih dari ini. Jongin menyipitkan matanya, mengawasi Sehun.

Entah Sehun tahu atau tidak, itu adalah pengalaman pertama kali Jongin dan dia tidak mau terburu-buru. Jika Sehun tidak memiliki perasaan untuk membuat pertemuan ini spesial, maka Jongin akan menjadikannya spesial.

Jongin berusaha tersenyum berharap senyumnya nampak sensual diwajahnya. Apa yang sebenarnya Sehun harapkan? Oh, ya. Apakah Jongin akan menanggalkan pakaian. Tahun-tahun penuh fantasi menghilang, ribuan novel roman yang sudah Jongin lahap luntur saat ia melihat kenyataannya. "Aku berharap kau akan melakukannya untukku, Sehun." Jongin mengedipkan bulu matanya, klise? Biarlah.

Kilatan di mata Sehun menyiratkan ketertarikan pada rencana Jongin.

Dia berpaling dari Sehun untuk menunjukkan deretan kancing di sepanjang punggung gaun biru indigo sepanjang lutut yang ia kenakan. "Tolong? Aku tidak bisa menjangkau mereka semua."

 **.**

 **M**

ulut Sehun kering. Dia berdiri dengan cepat dan mengambil satu langkah ke arah Jongin dan tersandung oleh salah satu boot yang dia masih pakai. Sambil melompat-lompat dengan bertumpu pada satu kakinya, ia berhasil mencabut bootnya itu dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai, tak menghentikan langkah majunya.

Sehun pernah membuka beberapa kancing pada beberapa gaun sebelumnya, meskipun ia tidak mengingat banyak. Dia menaruh tangannya pada pinggul Jongin dan memutarnya agar Jongin menatapnya. Tangan Sehun meraih punggungnya, dan ia menyelipkan tangan untuk membuka satu demi satu kancing kecil. Matanya terfokus untuk menggoda Jongin, ia membungkuk untuk menekan bibirnya pada denyut yang ada dileher mulus Jongin, menghirup lembut, parfum bunga dan aromanya, mempertajam aroma yang hanya dimiliki Jongin.

Ketika ia membuka kancing di pinggang, Sehun melangkah mundur dan menyelipkan gaun itu turun dari bahu Jongin, mempertontonkan bra renda putihnya dengan kait di depan, kemudian memperlihatkan kehalusan perut mulusnya. Sangat feminin, Sehun meletakkan tangannya di kelembutan di atas bulatan di sana, kulitnya sehalus sutra dan berlekuk yang membuat nafasnya tersengal, ini melampaui dari apa yang ia harapkan.

Minggu demi minggu, Sehun pergi berkencan dengan wanita-wanita seksi dari klub. Mereka semua cantik, dan memiliki perut benar-benar datar, rata, diperoleh melalui kelaparan dan rutinitas latihan yang ketat. Sehun membelai perut Jongin, ia mengusap perutnya dengan lapar mata. Wanita-wanita sebelumnya nampak mirip satu dengan lainnya, tapi perut Jongin membuatnya tidak merasakan apapun kecuali nafsu yang tidak pernah ia ketahui sebelumnya.

Sehun menarik Jongin mendekat lagi, melingkarkan lengan dipinggulnya dan membuka kancing terakhir. Dengan cepat, gaun itu meluncur turun dan jatuh ke lantai. Jongin menatap gaunnya yang terlepas, dan ketika kedua matanya kembali naik, Jongin bergidik, hanya melihat cara Sehun menatapnya. Bisakah Jongin melihat rasa laparnya? Tangannya masih di sisi tubuhnya, dan mata Jongin bertemu dengan tatapan Sehun, Jongin masih berdiri hanya dengan bra dan celana dalam berenda putih mungil. Payudaranya melengkung di atas puncak lekuk bra. Apakah putingnya merah muda atau lebih berwarna gelap, atau mungkin berwarna seperti karang, Sehun ingin mencari tahu. Sekarang.

Sehun melangkah mundur dan menyelesaikan membuka kancing celana jinsnya, mendorong mereka ke lantai dan melangkah keluar dari celana jeansnya. Sehun mengenakan celana pendek ketat, yang menurut begitu banyak wanita nampak seksi. Apakah begitu juga menurut Jongin? Mereka berdiri begitu dekat, tapi sekali lagi akal sehat telah meninggalkan dirinya.

Sehun tidak pernah ragu-ragu dalam kamar tidur. Dia tidur dengan wanita yang berbeda setiap minggu. Jarak satu inchi memisahkan mereka, dan Sehun meraih gadis itu, tapi sesuatu di wajah Jongin menghentikannya. Matanya lebar dan bibir bawahnya yang penuh sedikit bergetar. Begitu juga tangan Jongin, ketika Sehun mengangkatnya ke pipinya.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Sehun. "Suhu AC diatur cukup rendah, biarkan aku menaikkan suhunya."

"Tidak," Jongin memindahkan tangannya dari wajahnya sendiri dan meletakkannya pada lengan Sehun. "Aku tidak kedinginan." Wajahnya mendongak menatap Sehun dan Sehun membungkuk untuk menangkap bibirnya, menikmati kelembutan mereka, dan aroma memabukkan saat ia bergerak untuk memperkecil jarak antara mereka. Sehun melepas kaitan bagian depan bra dan melihat ke bawah tubuh mereka ketika payudara Jongin tumpah keluar. Memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Indah." Sehun meluncur tangan di bawah mereka dan menangkupkan mereka dalam telapak tangannya.

Rasa penuh dan kenyal dari payudara Jongin membuat Sehun terlena, dan dia meremas bagian bawah kedua payudara Jongin dengan ibu jarinya. Karena lemak tubuh gadis-gadis di klub sangat rendah sebagian besar mereka memakai implant payudara agar memiliki payudara besar. Tapi payudara Jongin penuh, sehalus sutra seratus persen alami. Putingnya berwarna merah gelap seperti mawar membuat Sehun sulit menahan air liurnya.

Sehun menatap kembali wajah Jongin, ia melihat matanya menjadi sayu. Sangat sensual, begitu erotis. Kejantanannya mendorong celana boxernya, sehingga celananya semakin ketat.

Sehun melangkah mundur dan meraih tangan Jongin, menariknya ke arah tempat tidur dan mengajaknya duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Dia mencium Jongin lagi, lembut, mengangkat kaki Jongin ke atas kasur dan meletakkan bantal lembut di bawah kepalanya.

"Jongin? Apakah kau merasa nyaman?"

"Hmmm?" Jongin menatap Sehun, tetapi kelopak matanya setengah tertutup dan napasnya terdengar halus. "Oh, ya, sangat nyaman."

Jongin mengangkat tangan dan meletakannya di lengan Sehun, kuku jemari Jongin bermain dipergelangan tangan Sehun.

Sehun duduk di tempat tidur dan memperhatikan teman kencan semalamnya.

Jongin tampak seperti lukisan _renaissance_ , semua warna yang indah di campur bersama-sama. Rambut kecokelatan dengan highlight tembaganya yang membuatnya memantulkan cahaya dalam kabut emas, kulitnya emas pucat. Dibandingkan dengan selimut hotel berwarna indigo, mata Jongin tampak lebih biru. Dia lebih hidup dan lebih elegan daripada apapun yang pernah Sehun lihat sebelumnya. Dan untuk satu malam, Jongin adalah miliknya.

Sehun mengisi tangannya dengan payudara Jongin, menyukai kelembutan kedua payudara di telapak tangannya.

Sehun tidak pernah menyadari betapa dia tidak menyukai kerasnya payudara silikon sampai sekarang. Jongin adalah gadis yang sebenarnya.

 **.**

 **J**

ongin seorang perawan, menggelinjang merasakan antara bernafsu dan kengerian pada setiap sentuhan Sehun. Tangan Sehun mengirimkan sensasi baru yang berlomba didalam tubuhnya. Jongin memang pernah bertelanjang dada sebelumnya dengan seorang pria. Tapi ada sesuatu tentang cara Sehun menyentuh dan menatapnya yang membuat hatinya berdegup dan mulutnya kering.

Mungkin itu disebabkan karena Jongin berencana untuk tidur dengannya. Tidak ada bagian yang dilarang untuk di pegang, Jongin menginginkan semuanya. Dan dia tidak memberitahu Madame karena dia tidak ingin menghadapi orang iseng yang sedang mencari perawan untuk menambah koleksi wanita untuk ditaklukan. Tidak, Jongin ingin malam menyenangkan dimana dirinya diperlakukan seperti seorang wanita.

Jongin menyandarkan kepalanya di bantal lembut dan memungkinkan Sehun untuk memimpin. Sehun merangkak naik disampingnya, anggun, seperti kucing hutan, dan berbaring disampingnya, telanjang. Jongin bisa melihat celana dalamnya di lantai di samping tempat tidur. Dia menjulurkan lehernya untuk mencoba melihat ke bagian bawah Sehun untuk melihat _nya_ tetapi sudutnya salah. _Beberapa menit lagi, aku akan selelsai dengan omong kosong keperawanan._ Jongin memejamkan matanya erat, rasa takut lebih membanjir daripada hasratnya, menunggu langkah Sehun berikutnya.

"Lihatlah aku," kata Sehun, dan Jongin membuka matanya lagi. "Biru seperti laut Karibia." Jongin terjebak dalam tatapan emas kecokelatan mata Sehun, memperhatikan panjangnya bulu mata Sehun dan dia bisa melihat di pipinya. Jari-jari Jongin menyusuri kekerasan tulang pipi Sehun, dan ia mengusap telapak tangannya di wajah Sehun, menyukai gelitik bulu-bulu kecil yang tumbuh di wajah Sehun. Jongin bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya bulu-bulu itu menyentuh bibirnya, dan Jongin mengangkat kepalanya untuk mencari tahu.

Pipi Sehun yang kasar terasa nikmat, dan Jongin mengusap bibirnya bolak-balik, menikmati sensasinya. Mengapa ia tidak pernah mengambil kesempatan sebelumnya untuk menjelajahi pria-pria yang pernah berkencan dengannya? Pasti dia akan kehilangan keperawanannya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Atau mungkin perasaan itu hanya ada pada Sehun?

Aroma tubuh Sehun tercium di hidung Jongin, liar dan panas, seperti kayu manis dan cendana, dan jantan.

Sehun memutar kepalanya dan menciumnya lagi. Bibir sedikit terbuka, mereka menghembuskan napas masing-masing, lambat, manis, memabukkan. Ujung lidahnya membelai bibir Jongin dan gadis itu mendesah sebelumnya dengan takut-takut menjulurkan lidahnya sendiri untuk menyentuh lidah Sehun, terpaut dalam tarian, rumit nan erotis. Jongin menggeliat, merasa rentan ketika kedua belah kakinya terbuka dan terjepit diantara paha berotot.

Sehun meraih payudaranya lagi dan mulai meremas lembut keduanya, berbicara lembut.

"Jongin, kau memiliki kulit yang lembut, dan putingmu begitu keras. Aku ingin menjilatnya, menggigit keduanya, membuatmu menjerit."

Jongin semakin menggelinjangkan tubuhnya dan kelembaban semakin terasa dibagian bawahnya. Jongin mulai merasa ada titik tempat basah di bawah tempat tidurnya. "Haruskah aku melakukan itu, Jongin yang cantik? Apakah kau ingin aku menggigit putingmu? Apakah kau akan memohon padaku untuk melakukannya?"

"Oh, ya. Aku ingin kau melakukannya" Jongin menyorongkan dadanya ke arah Sehun, kata-kata Sehun telah menyeka ketakutannya dan menggantikannya dengan nafsu.

"Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan, Jongin? Katakan padaku." Sehun memindahkan mulutnya ke daun telinga Jongin, menggigit-gigit kecil dengan giginya yang tajam. "Apakah ini? Haruskah aku menggunakan gigiku pada putingmu juga?"

"Ya, ya," kata Jongin, gemetar.

"Ya apa?"

"Cium aku, gigit aku, jilati payudaraku, kumohon. Aku ingin mulutmu padaku."

"Di bagian mana?" Sehun menjilat ringan di cuping telinga Jongin dan dia merasakan sengatan listrik sampai ke jari-jari kakinya.

"Seluruhnya, jilat aku dimana saja."

Sehun melepaskan pegangannya dan perlahan-lahan menjilat leher Jongin, membuatnya ingin menjerit. "Yang harus kau lakukan adalah memintanya."

Jongin bermaksud membuka mulutnya untuk menanggapi pernyataan sombong Sehun, tapi langsung menutupnya ketika Sehun meniupkan udara dingin di putingnya yang menegang. Darahnya mengalir deras melalui pembuluh darahnya, dan dia merasa begitu hidup, dia hampir lupa bahwa dia bukan wanita nakal seperti yang saat ini dia tunjukkan kepada Sehun.

Seperti ucapan Sehun, ia membasuh putingnya dengan lidah panasnya, satu per satu, sambil mencubit ringan puting lainnya dengan ujung jarinya. Jari-jari Jongin tersangkut di rambut Sehun, kepala Jongin terlemparkan kembali ke bantal dan matanya memejam rapat. Sehun menjilat perlahan, mengambil setiap detik yang terasa lama untuk membuat setiap lingkaran di sekitar putingnya, dan kepasrahan manis menunggu di setiap bagian dari area yang di sentuh oleh Sehun dengan lidah kasarnya hampir melebihi dari apa yang bisa Jongin tanggung. Tiba-tiba, Sehun mundur dan mendongak

kearahnya dari bawah bulu matanya, membakar diri Jongin dengan tatapannya, sebelum menjatuhkan kepalanya kembali dan menghisap puting Jongin ke dalam mulutnya, menggigit-gigit ringan, cukup untuk memberi sedikit rasa sakit dan kenikmatan yang berbaur yang membuat Jongin berteriak.

"Sehun, oh Tuhan, di mana kau belajar melakukan itu?" Ucapan konyol pertanyaannya terasa memukulnya ketika Sehun tertawa. Getaran bibir Sehun sementara putingnya masih berada di giginya mengirim Jongin menuju batas. Jongin merasakan orgasmenya, Jemarinya menancap di kulit kepala Sehun dan merasakan kontraksi otot di seluruh tubuhnya hingga ke jari-jari kakinya. Gelombang terus berlanjut, meninggalkan tubuhnya dengan lemas dan terengah-engah.

Sehun meliat ke arah wajah Jongin. "Apakah kau selalu orgasme ketika seseorang mengapit putingmu seperti ini." Dia pindah mulutnya ke puting lainnya dan menghisap ke dalam mulutnya, menggigit keras saat ini, memutar di antara giginya.

"Tidak, aku—tidak pernah." Jongin tidak pernah mengalami orgasme dengan seorang pria, sebelumnya. Sambil mengisap puncaknya semakin jauh ke dalam mulutnya, kelembaban antara kedua kaki Jongin mengalir ke paha Sehun. "Apakah itu tidak biasa?" Tangan Jongin meninggalkan rambut Sehun dan menyusuri bahunya yang bidang. Kulit Sehun terasa hangat, dan Jongin mendapati diriya ingin menggali jari-jarinya ke dalam otot-otot tegang di dasar lehernya.

Sehun melepaskan bibirnya dari puting Jongin dan mendorong dirinya pada sikunya. "Apakah kau serius?"

Jongin menarik napas gemetar. Jangan berkata jujur, Jongin. Sehun mungkin tidak menginginkanmu jika dia tahu betapa tidak berpengalamannya dirimu. "Ya—tidak, kukira tidak. Aku hanya tahu itu tidak pernah terjadi kepadaku sebelumnya."

"Aku juga." Terpikat senyum lebar dan binar di mata Sehun, dan Jongin mengulurkan tangan ke pipi Sehun, membimbing Sehun untuk menciumnya. Sehun berguling ke kanan, membawa Jongin bersamanya sehingga Jongin berada di atas Sehun mengangkangi pinggulnya dan sangat sadar ereksi Sehun menekan di persimpangan pahanya.

 **.**

End for This Chapter

 **sassy.chessy**


	3. Chapter 3

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **THE VIRGIN AND THE PLAYBOY**

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

 **Remake** dari Novel yang berjudul sama

karya **Kate Richards**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **J**

ongin begitu basah. Sehun menekan kejantanannya dan menggoda disepanjang celah kemaluan Jongin, menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur, menikmati panas dan tatapan mata Jongin yang lebar. Sehun sudah sering diberitahu bahwa ukuran kejantanannya lebih besar daripada rata-rata, apakah itu yang membuat Jongin takut? "Jongin, apakah semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Senyum Jongin menenangkannya. "Lebih dari baik, ini luar biasa." Jongin membungkuk untuk memberikan Sehun kecupan cepat.

"Geser ke depan." Sehun menaruh tangannya di bawah sisi pantat Jongin, membimbing gadis itu ke atas dadanya sampai vaginanya berada tepat di depan wajah Sehun. Jongin beraroma begitu manis, dan Sehun menarik napas dalam, menghirup aroma yang dikenakan Jongin ke dalam paru-parunya. Jika ada seorang gadis yang ingin Sehun cicipi, gadis itu adalah Jongin; dan Sehun membawanya kemulutnya, menjangkau cairan yang keluar dari lipatan lembut Jongin. Sehun bisa mendengar rintihan pendek saat ia menggodanya, dan ketika ia menghisap tepat diklitorisnya, Jongin menjerit. Dia begitu responsif, Sehun ingin membuat Jongin orgasme lagi dan lagi hanya untuk kesenangannya mendengarkan suara Jongin.

"Sehun, aku ingin…"

Apa yang Jongin inginkan? Sehun menjilat sepanjang lipatannya dengan lambat berusaha mengacaukan pikiran Jongin.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu?" Sehun merasakan kejantanannya mengejang ketika mendengar suara Jongin yang sangat seksi.

"Aku rasa ada." Sehun menunggu untuk mendengarkan apa yang ada dalam pikiran Jongin, napasnya semakin terengah-engah ketika posisi Jongin berbalik darinya, menghadap jauh dari wajah Sehun dan membungkus kejantanannya dengan satu tangan Jongin yang selembut sutra sekitar pangkal ereksinya. Sehun hanya manusia biasa dan hal-hal yang Jongin lakukan padanya telah membuatnya bertambah panas dan bertambah keras dari menit ke menit. Tangan kecil Jongin sungguh membuat Sehun bergairah, dan Sehun mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Meskipun vagina Jongin bersih dicukur, hampir tidak berbulu tidak membantu mengalihkan perhatian Sehun sama sekali. Sehun bergidik dan membenamkan wajahnya dalam diri Jongin sekali lagi, berkubang dalam aroma dan suara yang Jongin keluarkan saat lidah Sehun membelai langsung pada bibir vaginanya yang merekah. Suara Jongin yang tertahan di belakang tenggorokan bergetar dari mulut Jongin menuju kejantanan Sehun dan memberitahu Sehun tentang kegelisahan Jongin lebih jelas dibandingkan melihat dari ekspresi wajahnya.

Sehun terus memutar lidahnya di atas cairan Jongin, dan Sehun berjuang untuk berkonsentrasi karena Jongin telah memindahkan tangan ke bola-bolanya dan membelainya, dan bibir Jongin menutupi kepala kemaluannya, naik turun perlahan-lahan sepanjang kejantanannya, bahkan ketika merasakan tangan Jongin bermain di atas puting kecilnya, Sehun tak tahan. Itu benar-benar menyiksanya, terutama pada setiap gesekan mulut panas Jongin. Tidak bergerak maju-mundur, hampir tidak ada gerakan sama sekali, hanya gerakan lambat Jongin membawa kejantanannya semakin dalam. Sehun nyaris berhenti bernapas ketika ia merasa kepala kejantanannya yang membesar menyentuh bagian belakang tenggorokan Jongin.

Dan Jongin tetap seperti itu, selama beberapa detik. Gadis ini benar-benar seorang penyihir, teknik mengisap kejantanannya berbeda daripada yang pernah Sehun rasakan sebelumnya. Sesaat ketika Sehun pikir dia mungkin meledak di sana, Jongin bergerak, menarik kembali hingga hanya kepalanya saja yang berada di dalam mulutnya. Jongin menjilati sekeliling kepala kejantanan Sehun dalam gerakan melingkar yang lambat.

Sehun memeluk pinggul Jongin, menarik pinggulnya lebih dekat kewajahnya, dan mulai menjilati Jongin dengan sungguh-sungguh, menjilatinya dengan cepat dari depan hingga ke pantat kecilnya yang manis.

Sehun melakukannya dengan cepat berharap Jongin akan mempercepat gerakannya juga, mungkin bertemu irama yang sesuai dan meringankan siksaan yang dirasakannya. Jadi Jongin akan menangkap isyarat dan mereka bisa mencapai puncak mereka bersama-sama.

Sehun ingin menembakan spermanya ke tenggorokan Jongin yang indah, dan ia menghentakkan pinggulnya.

Tapi ternyata hal itu tidak membuat Jongin memepercepat gerakannya yang berirama lambat dan menyiksa.

Sehun memutar kepalanya ke samping. "Jongin, lebih cepat, aku tak tahan. Hisap milikku lebih cepat, ayolah sayangku. Ah, rasanya seperti neraka." Sehun tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk bercinta dengan vagina indah Jongin. "Kemarilah." Sehun membanting Jongin kesampingnya di tempat tidur dan memutarnya jadi mereka berbaring berdampingan.

"Ayolah, Jongin." Sehun mendorong kaki Jongin terpisah dan menyelipkan satu jari ke dalam vagina basah gadis itu, kemudian memasukan satu jarinya lagi. "Kau begitu siap untukku, sayang. Aku akan menyetubuhimu hingga kau menggila. Kau pasti menyukainya kan, sayang? Katakan padaku bahwa kau ingin aku menyetubuhimu." Sehun meraih paket foil di meja samping tempat tidur dan merobeknya hingga terbuka dengan giginya, dan memasang kondom keereksinya.

Suara Jongin pecah terisak, dan namun ia berbisik, "Aku suka, aku ingin merasakanmu di dalam diriku, lakukanlah, setubuhi aku hingga aku menggila. Lagi pula, ini alasannya aku ada di sini." Bagian yang sangat kecil dari otak Sehun yang tidak sepenuhnya dikendalikan oleh nafsunya merasakan bahwa komentar Jongin terdengar aneh, tapi itu hanya mengalihkan sebagian kecil dari kesadarannya. Sisanya terikat dalam gairah untuk merasakan ereksinya yang akan masuk ke dalam tubuh Jongin. Sehun menyokong dirinya dilengannya, menatap wajah Jongin yang penuh nafsu, mata Jongin tertutup lagi.

"Buka matamu, cantik. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu saat aku menyetubuhimu. Ayolah, Jongin... Jongin apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

 **.**

 **J**

ongin lebih dari sekedar baik. Gadis itu benar-benar terpesona pada semua kejadian itu. Tapi dia merasa sedikit takut saat merasakan kepala penis Sehun yang besar dan bulat mendesak masuk ke vaginanya. Sehun menggumamkan kata tidak jelas di leher Jongin dan Jongin membuka matanya saat Sehun mengangkat kepalanya. Sehun ingin melihat wajah Jongin, dan Jongin tidak yakin dia adalah seorang aktris yang cukup baik untuk menyembunyikan ketakutan dan antisipasinya dari pengalaman yang telah lama ia nantikan ini.

Jongin merasa vaginanya meregang saat Sehun mendorong masuk, mendorong selaput penghalang yang Sehun tidak tahu ada di sana. Tapi Jongin tahu dan ia merasakan sakit yang menyengat tajam dan tersentak saat Sehun menerobos selaput yang menghalanginya memasuki tubuh Jongin. Sehun menatapannya dengan mata emasnya, kuning seperti mata kucing, dan Jongin terhipnotis. Rasa sakit berlalu, digantikan oleh sengatan tajam kenikmatan, dan Jongin melingkarkan kakinya di seputar pinggang Sehun, dan memeluk leher Sehun; dan membawanya dalam pengalaman terindah seumur hidupnya. Jongin menutup matanya untuk beberapa detik, merasakan semuanya, membawa Sehun semakin dalam, dan ketika ia membukanya lagi, Jongin melihat Sehun menatap dirinya dalam pandangan horor.

"Jongin, ya Tuhan, kau tidak, itu-kau masih perawan, kan?"

"Ya," suara Jongin begitu rendah bahkan Jongin sendiri nyaris tak bisa mendengarnya. Tapi sia-sia untuk menyangkal apa yang mereka berdua tahu kebenarannya. "Tadinya." Sehun membeku, hanya setengah ereksinya berada di dalam tubuh Jongin, tapi vagina Jongin dengan ketat menahannya disana.

"Lalu kenapa?"

Jongin mengangkat pinggulnya dan merasakan kejantanan Sehun meluncur lebih dalam. "Setubuhi aku, Sehun. Bercinta sekarang, berbicara nanti karena aku tidak tertarik untuk bercakap-cakap saat ini." Dan rupanya Sehun tak ada masalah dalam mengikuti instruksi Jongin karena dia mendorong ke depan dan membenamkan dirinya ke semakin dalam, menyentuh inti kewanitaan Jongin. Jongin telah menunggu begitu lama untuk merasakan ledakan kebahagian dari seorang pria mengisi dirinya dengan kejantanannya dan ini melebihi dari apa yang pernah ia harapkan.

 **.**

 **S**

ejenak Sehun tersanjung. Seorang perawan? Pada kencan semalam? Tapi ketika Jongin menahan kejantanan Sehun di tempat, menyambutnya, Sehun tidak mampu berpikir lebih jauh selain dari luar biasa hangatnya Julia disekelilingnya, betapa basah. Betapa luar biasa rasanya ketika menggerakkan kemaluannya yang panjang dan membesar ke dalam vagina Jongin yang ketat dan panas. Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri, tidak bisa berhenti.

Pertanyaan Sehun dapat di jawab nanti, saat itu semua yang Sehun inginkan adalah gesekan yang cepat mengirim dirinya ke tempat-tempat yang tak pernah ia kunjungi sebelumnya. Bintang berenang di depan matanya ketika Jongin meremas ereksinya dengan vaginanya yang rapat. Sehun ingin berhenti, ingin mencari tahu mengapa Jongin menyerahkan keperawanannya dalam kencan satu malam di kota asing, tapi tubuhnya menolak pikiran Sehun ketika ia mencobanya. Tubuhnya menuntutnya melanjutkan hujamannya. Jongin memohon Sehun untuk lebih cepat, memeluk erat-erat Sehun dan menyambut setiap dorongan Sehun ke dalam dirinya. Kenyataannya, Sehun sangat bernafsu ketika ia tahu ia adalah pria pertama Jongin, sama seperti ia menyukai nuansa payudara Jongin yang alami dan lengkungan mungil perutnya.

"Ayo datanglah untukku, Jongin, kau bisa melakukan itu kan, sayang?" Sehun mencoba untuk mempertahankan ritme, untuk terus menghujam sampai Jongin menemukan pembebasannya sebelum Sehun menumpahkan benihnya, tapi Jongin belum benar-benar merasakannya, dan itu adalah pertempuran tertinggi bagi Sehun untuk bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama. "Jongin, apa kau sudah hampir orgasme?"

Jawaban Jongin berupa raungan panjang dan serangkaian cengkraman kontraksi di bagian yang memegang ketat kemaluannya. Sehun mendorong dengan kuat ke tepi orgasme, bolanya terasa mengetat dan menembakkan cair panas dari ujung kemaluannya, mereka berdua terhentak dan menggeliat sampai kepuasan tak berujung memudar, perlahan kembali, meninggalkan dirinya bersentuhan kulit ke kulit dengan Jongin, wanita terseksi yang pernah Sehun kenal.

Sehun berguling ke samping, tidak ingin menghancurkan Jongin yang berada dibawahnya dengan berat badannya yang jauh lebih besar, dan melalui matanya yang setengah tertutup, mengecek tubuh Jongin yang dipenuhi keringat. Kulit Jongin yang berwarna gelap tertangkap cahaya lampu dan Sehun mengangkat tangannya untuk menelusuri lengkungan besar dari payudara yang penuh, hanya menyentuh tepian putingnya yang berwana pink dan memerhatikan puncak putingnya. Sehun menangkup seluruh payudaranya, begitu lembut, begitu feminim, dan membiarkan tangannya menuruni perut Jongin, perutnya yang sedikit membulat memancarkan sensualitas. Napas Sehun telah melambat mendekati normal, dan Sehun harus bertanya…

"Mengapa, Jongin?"

 **.**

End for This Chapter

 **sassy.chessy**


	4. Chapter 4

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **THE VIRGIN AND THE PLAYBOY**

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

 **Remake** dari novel yang berjudul sama

karya **K** **ate** **Richards**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **J** ongin tahu saat ini akan datang. Itu adalah pertanyaan yang logis, dan rencana untuk menghilangkan selaput daranya secara wajar dan nyaman tampaknya bukan alasan yang tepat. Bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui momen itu akan menjadi moment yang luar biasa tentang bersatunya dua badan, dua roh. Sialan.

"Aku tidak tahu akan seperti ini. Selama ini aku selalu merasa kalau kehidupan meninggalkanku di belakang. Aku takut untuk pergi berkencan dengan semua pria, ketika aku terus bertanya-tanya sejauh apa hubungan yang akan kami lakukan. Memikirkan apakah dia pria yang tepat untuk bercinta denganku sudah membuatku gila. Kebanyakan gadis yang aku temui menyerahkannya ketika mereka remaja."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku cukup yakin kau perawan tertua yang pernah kutemui."

"Wah, terima kasih." Jongin tersenyum malu, meskipun seharusnya perasaannya tersinggung.

"Tidak, Kau tahu apa yang aku maksud. Aku hanya tidak tahu harus berpikir apa."

"Aku juga. Terutama setelah beberapa jam terakhir. Aku sudah kehilangan…" Dia menyeringai. "Terima kasih Sehun."

"Terima kasih kembali."

Jongin tertawa.

"Bagaimana kita bisa bersikap formal? Aku secara khusus meminta pria jenis playboy, seorang pria yang berkencan dengan gadis yang berbeda setiap minggu, jadi pasti dia pria yang berpengalaman, tapi aku mungkin tidak akan terlalu menyukainya. Dan lihat siapa yang mereka kirim untukku! Madame memiliki banyak pemahaman, dia mengirimkan padaku seorang pria yang baik hati sepertimu, pria yang sangat berbakat. Oh, ini rasanya luar biasa."

Sehun menjalankan jarinya dari atas dan ke bawah lengan Jongin, bahkan nyaris menyentuhnya. Tapi belaian itu mengirimkan getaran hingga ke bawah tulang punggungnya. "Kau tahu, Sehun. Aku merasa sepertinya aku perlu mandi."

"Oh, silakan."

Jongin menarik lengannya.

"Aku juga akan mandi sebelum kita pergi."

Ini sudah berakhir, tapi ia akan menjadi lebih berani. Jongin sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, dan mungkin bahkan lebih banyak dari pada yang seharusnya dia bayar. Dia tidak boleh serakah dan berharap lebih…

Sehun meluncur ke tepi tempat tidur dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Tidakkah kamu ingin mandi bersamaku Jongin? Penthouse ini memiliki kamar mandi yang luar biasa dengan shower berikut jet air disetiap sisinya. Aku melihatnya ketika aku pertama kali masuk."

Bercinta lagi, Jongin nyaris bersorak?! "Oh, ya, kedengarannya bagus. Aku selalu ingin mencoba mandi seperti itu."

Saat Sehun melengkungkan alisnya dengan seringai jahat pada bibir sensualnya. Jongin tersenyum kembali. "Tapi aku pikir kamu memiliki lebih dari sekedar mandi di pikiranmu."

 **.**

 **.**

End for This Chapter

 **sassy.chessy**


	5. Chapter 5

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **THE VIRGIN AND THE PLAYBOY**

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

 **Remake** dari novel yang berjudul sama

karya **Kate Richards**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **S** ehun menggenggam tangan Jongin dan menggandengnya ke kamar mandi. "Mari ikut aku, _Miss Innocent_ , dan aku akan menunjukkan kepadamu apa yang bisa aku lakukan padamu dengan semua _jet streaming_."

Napas Jongin tercekat. Tubuh Sehun yang telanjang di bawah sinar lampu bagai sebuah pahatan patung yang indah. Seolah-olah diukir dengan kehangatan, marmer hidup, setiap bidang dan sudut menarik matanya untuk melihatnya. Jongin membiarkan Sehun berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju kamar mandi dan sementara Sehun menyiapkan kamar mandi dan menyesuaikan suhu dan _jet streaming_. Ketika Sehun bergerak, Jongin melihatnya meregangkan otot-otot di bawah kulitnya. Dalam cahaya terang kulit pucat kencangnya sempurna.

Rupanya tidak ada cahaya yang tidak sempurna untuk Sehun. Bagian belakang tubuhnya menakjubkan dan sebelum dia menyadari itu, Jongin mengulurkan tanggannya dan meletakkannya ke masing-masing pantat Sehun, ini… luar bisa.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat Jongin?" Sehun tertawa rendah dan membuat tangan Jongin bergetar.

"Itulah yang akan aku lakukan."

Darah Jongin bernyanyi dalam pembuluh darahnya. Jongin menginginkan Sehun lagi, segera. Dan apa yang telah Sehun rencanakan dengan mandi bersama dengan dua bangku mengundang di kedua sudut?

Sehun menatap Jongin melalui bahunya kemudian berbalik untuk memandangi wajahnya. Oh ya… Sehun senang melihatnya lagi. Kejantanan Sehun menjorok langsung keluar dari tubuhnya, sudah benar-benar keras dan ada setetes cairan di ujungnya. Jongin mengulurkan jari ragu-ragu untuk menyentuhnya, membersihkan sekitar kepala penisnya, lalu memasukkan jarinya itu ke mulutnya.

Sehun menatapnya, dan Jongin bertanya-tanya apakah dia telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah, tapi Sehun menarik Jongin kearahnya dan meletakan mulutnya ditelinga Jongin, nafas hangat membelai kulitnya. "Itulah yang menjadikannya begitu?"

"Hah?" Jongin yang kehilangan konsentrasi tidak mengerti maksud Sehun.

"Kau bilang, 'Itulah yang menjadikannya begitu'." Apa maksudmu?" Pikiran Jongin kosong sejenak. Apa yang Sehun katakan? Oh, ya, pikiran datang melalui kegelapan.

"Maksudmu, ketika kau tertawa, dengan mulutmu diatas putingku, itulah yang membuatku orgasme yang pertama kalinya."

"Benarkah? Aku penasaran. Aku ingin tahu di mana lagi aku bisa meletakkan mulutku dan membuatmu orgasme lagi."

Mata Jongin melebar, dan dia lupa untuk bernapas. "Aku bisa memikirkan beberapa tempat lainnya," kata Jongin, mengejutkan dirinya sendiri dengan responnya yang cepat.

"Mmm," ia menciumi leher Jongin. "Dan kita akan melakukannya, cantik, tapi pertama-tama mari kita lihat seperti apa kamar mandinya."

Jongin mengikuti Sehun ke kamar mandi. Kamar mandinya luas lebih luas dari kamar mandinya di rumah dan memiliki setidaknya berisi selusin jet yang siap menembakkan air. Ada dispenser di dinding diisi dengan sabun cair/shampoo dan Sehun mengulurkan tangan dan mengisi tangannya dengan sabun licin, dan menggosok tubuh mereka bersama-sama untuk menciptakan wangi busa hijau apel.

"Berbaliklah." Gelembung yang berlimpah diantara jari-jarinya, dan ia berbalik menghadap di dinding belakangnya, tangannya bertumpu pada permukaan ubin putih. Sehun meletakkan telapak tangannya di punggung atas dan mulai mengusap Jongin dengan tangannya yang besar, busa tergelincir turun dan berjalan diantara pantatnya. Ketika Jongin gemetar, Sehun bertanya, "Apakah kau suka?" Sehun berlutut dan terus menggosok busa di punggung dan jari-jarinya membelai pantat Jongin.

Ujung jari-jari Sehun bergerak di antara belahan pantatnya, membelainya hingga Jongin menahan nafasnya, dan meskipun ia tegang dan menunggu Sehun untuk menyentuhnya lebih lanjut ke vaginanya, tapi Sehun hanya terus membasuh kakinya yang berdiri.

Sehun tetap berlutut dan memberikan Jongin sedikit dorongan. "Duduk."

Sehun sudah cukup menuntut. Jongin menyukai itu dan dia sangat menyukainya. Dia tidak yakin apa yang harus ia katakan tentang dirinya sendiri, tetapi berhadapan dengan seorang pria yang benar-benar panas dan sedang melayaninya merupakan hal yang hebat. Jongin duduk di bangku dan mengangkat salah satu kakinya.

 **.**

 **S** emprotan air menghantam seluruh tubuhnya saat ia berlutut di lantai kamar mandi, tapi rasanya menyenangkan, benar-benar luar biasa. Sehun terbawa sensasi untuk menyentuh setiap inci kulit Jongin, bahwa ia menyadari semprotan air jet hanyalah sensasi tambahan.

Sehun memompa lebih banyak sabun ke telapak tangannya, dan mengangkat salah satu kaki Jongin, dan menyabuninya dari bawah ke atas dan lengkungannya, antara jari kakinya. Kukunya dicat merah muda mawar, begitu dekat dengan warna putingnya, pikir Sehun melamun, melempar matanya menatap puting-puting kaku di atasnya. Dia memegang kaki dan membiarkan semprotan jet menyemprotkan air membasuh busa sabun, kemudian tangannya perlahan-lahan naik sampai betis dan paha Jongin, memijat lembut dan mencintai nuansa kulit lembut di bawah tangannya. Dia tahu kulitnya sendiri kasar, tapi Jongin tidak mengeluh. Sebenarnya, ketika ia menatap wajah Jongin, matanya setengah tertutup dan melihat ke arahnya, warna biru mata Jongin nyaris tidak tampak tertutup bulu matanya. Sehun menyabuni kaki yang lain, perlahan-lahan mencucinya dan bergerak naik ke bagian atas pahanya.

"Buka kakimu untukku."

Jongin membuka kakinya dan Sehun mengulurkan tangan dengan jari berbusa dan melihat semburat darah di paha Jongin. Ia menelusuri dengan ujung jarinya yang licin. Seorang perawan! Dia tidak akan setuju untuk bertemu dengannya jika ia sudah tahu. Tapi dia akan kehilangan malam terbaik yang pernah ia miliki dalam waktu yang lama. Mungkin yang tidak pernah ia miliki.

Meskipun Jongin mengangkat pinggulnya, dan Sehun tahu apa yang Jongin inginkan, dia melanjutkan mencuci kulit indah Jongin dengan perlahan, lembut, menjalankan tangannya ke atas lekukan perut dan ke payudara yang sangat ingin dia sentuh. Silikon sangat berlebihan. Payudara lembut alami seperti milik Jongin adalah yang paling indah.

Tiba-tiba, kesunyian, dan kurangnya percakapan membuat Sehun gugup. Satu-satunya suara adalah desisan dari jet air dan napas mereka. Sehun jadi terobsesi untuk mengetahui lebih dari sekedar tubuh Jongin, dia menjadi terobsesi dengan apa yang Jongin pikirkan dan rasakan. Itu hal baru untuk Sehun yang playboy.

"Jongin?"

"Hmmm?"

Sial, ia harus memikirkan sesuatu untuk bertanya padanya, dan ia tidak tahu apa yang ia inginkan. Sehun hanya ingin mendengar suaranya.

"Apakah airnya cukup hangat?"

 **.**

 **k** elopak mata Jongin bergetar terbuka. "Apa? Ya, oh, ya tidak apa-apa." Sulit untuk membentuk kata-kata, untuk suatu alasan. Setiap perhatiannya terfokus pada tangan Sehun saat Sehun menyabuni dan menjelajahi tubuhnya. Sehun menyabuni tangan Jongin, lalu menyabuni bahunya sampai ke ujung-ujung jarinya, Jongin merasa benar-benar tanpa tulang dan kesemutan.

"Oke, aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Kau begitu tenang."

"Oh, maaf." Apakah itu hal yang benar untuk dikatakan? Sial pengalamannya sangat minim. Antara desis air dan jantung berdebar di telinganya, sisi shower tampak cukup keras untuk Jongin bersandar.

Sehun memompa sampoo ke tangannya dan menjatuhkan diri ke bangku di sampingnya. "Aku ingin mencuci rambutmu." Jongin berbalik dan Sehun memijat rambut Jongin dan mengusapkan shampoo ke rambutnya, kemudian mengambil shower dan membilasnya membiarkan gelembung-gelembung shampoo mengalir.

"Aku rasa aku sudah cukup bersih, Sehun." kata Jongin. "Atau setidaknya sebagian besar tubuhku."

Mata Jongin bertemu dengan matanya, dan Sehun tersenyum. "Aku menyimpan yang terbaik untuk yang terakhir."

"Yah, aku pikir kau harus menunggu."

Sehun mengerutkan kening dan Jongin tersenyum, merasa lebih percaya diri dalam menghadapi Sehun.

"Aku rasa hanya satu dari kita yang bersih. Berdiri."

Sehun patuh berdiri di depannya. Itu menempatkan salah satu aset terbaiknya tepat di depan wajah Jongin dan Jongin mengambil waktu sejenak untuk melihat lebih dekat kemaluannya. Jongin menjorok ke arah wajahnya, dan dia memutuskan untuk menggodanya sedikit dan mengambil ujung kemaluan Sehun ke dalam mulutnya, menjilati sekitar dua kali sebelum melepaskannya.

"Tidak, jangan berhenti," kata Sehun, mengulurkan tangan untuknya, tapi dia mengangkat bahu di bawah lengan Sehun dan berdiri.

"Maaf, aku ingin lagi, tetapi aku tidak ingin dituduh pemalas. Kau menghabiskan waktu yang sangat lama untuk memandikanku dan sekarang giliranku."

Ekspresi wajah Sehun begitu berharga. Sensualitas ini terasa begitu tajam dan Jongin mulai menyadari itu dan menikmatinya. Jongin mengikuti langkah-langkah yang Sehun lakukan, kembali dulu, kemudian kaki dan kaki di bagian depan. Jongin sengaja melewatkan satu bagian yang paling ingin dia sentuh. Menjalankan permainan secara adil ternyata menyenangkan, juga.

Tapi selain itu, ia menemukan bahwa menjalankan menggosok sabun ke tubuhnya yang luar biasa menimbulkan kenikmatan dalam dirinya. Jalur-jalur otot di bawah kulit Sehun, rambut kasar pada kakinya, Jongin mempelajari lekuk tubuh Sehun dan memperhatikan reaksinya dengan seksama setiap Jongin menyentuh tubuhnya.

Ketika Jongin tidak sengaja mencubit puting gelap aprikotnya, penis Sehun tersentak dan menabrak perutnya. Menarik.

Pada saat ia selesai dengan semuanya dan tinggal bagian yang paling menarik, kesabaran Jongin tampaknya menipis. Jongin menyabuni tangannya dan membelai di antara kedua kaki Sehun, kemudian pada kemaluan Sehun yang sudah sekeras batu.

"Jongin!"

Jongin berjuang menahan cekikikannya di ketegangan dalam suaranya. "Ya?"

"Cukup, aku tidak tahan. kemarilah."

Sehun menarik Jongin, dan menekankan kejantanannya diatas perut Jongin.

"Aku ingin kau sekarang."

"Oh, tentu. Sekarang kita berdua sudah bersih."

Sehun melotot padanya dan Jongin tertawa lepas.

"Kau menghabiskan waktu yang sangat lama menyiksaku dengan jari-jarimu yang berbakat. Aku hanya ingin membalas kebaikanmu."

"Ini tidak lucu, Jongun." kata Sehub, tetapi sudut bibirnya berkedut. Dia bergeser memeluk Jongin sehingga mereka berciuman, aliran air masih mengaliri tubuh mereka.

Sehun tidak lagi bersikap perlahan-lahan, tapi segera membuka mulutnya dan memaksa. Ketika lidahnya bermain, ia menggeser tangannya ke pantat Jongin dan mengangkat tubuhnya sehingga kakinya menjauh dari lantai. Dia menguatkan tangannya di bawah paha Jongin dan menekan punggung Jongin ke dinding kamar mandi.

Jongin tersentak dan ia melepaskan ciumannya untuk menatap Sehun.

"Apa yang salah?"

Jongin menunjuk dan Sehun menunduk untuk melihat ia telah menempatkan Jongin sehingga salah satu jet menembak langsung terhadap klitorisnya.

"Oh, tidak." Sehun membuat seolah-olah hendak bergerak menjauh, tetapi Jongin meninju bahunya.

"Tidak, tidak jangan bergerak, begitu… begitu…"

"Baik?" Sehubmenahan Jongin di tempat saat tubuhnya bergetar dan ia menempel bahunya.

"Aku benar-benar perlu untuk merombak kamar mandiku," kata Jongin, memegang erat sampai dunia berhenti berputar.

Sebelum Jongin bisa melakukan hal lain, Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit dan memasukan kemaluannya ke bagian tubuh Jongin yang gemetar. "Aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi." Dia mendorong dalam-dalam, dua atau tiga kali, kemudian melambat, meluncur masuk dan keluar, berulang-ulang, sehingga ujungnya membentur tempat dalam dirinya yang selama ini hanya pernah ia baca.

"Ya, Jongin, ada G-spot," gumamnya ke lehernya dan kemudian menjeritkan namanya saat ia datang lagi. "Sehun, oh Tuhan, ya, ya."

Sehun bergidik saat ia tumpah di dalam diri Jongin, dan menemukan pelepasannya lagi. "Aku bahkan tidak bisa percaya kau begitu ketat, Jongin!" Dia memegang tubuh Jongin dengan kakinya melilit pinggang, kemudian terduduk ke salah satu bangku dengan Jongin di pangkuannya. Air masih mengalir di atas mereka, mengenai semua sudut, dan tiba-tiba saja air menjadi panas memukul kulitnya yang basah dan uap air menjadi luar biasa.

"Sehun, tolong matikan airnya. Aku tidak tahan." Tangan Sehun bergerak dan mematikan air shower.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Aku seharusnya berfikir itu adalah pertama kalinya buatmu. Kau sakit, ya? Aku sangat menyesal."

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian meletakkan tangan Sehun di bahunya. "Bukan itu, aku tidak merasa sakit. Hanya tiba-tiba saja indraku menjadi lebih sensitif. Baik, buruk, intensitasnya begitu terasa. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan diriku sendiri."

Sehun meletakkan kepalanya ke dinding. "Aku mengerti. Mari kita keluar dari sini dan mengeringkan badan. Aku rasa aku perlu berbaring sebentar."

Jongin mencium leher Sehun dan berdiri dengan kaki gemetar. "Oke, aku tidak pernah berpikir aku bisa melakukan sejauh itu." Sehun melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi, dan dia menyerahkan handuk dan Jongin melilitkannya disekitar tubuhnya, membungkus rambutnya dengan handuk yang lain.

"Jadi, inilah yang semua orang bicarakan," kata Jongin, sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak percaya, selama ini aku telah menunggu begitu lama untuk mencari tahu."

 **.**

 **.**

End for This Chapter

 **sassy.chessy**


	6. Chapter 6

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **THE VIRGIN AND THE PLAYBOY**

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

 **Remake** dari novel yang berjudul sama

karya **Kate Richards**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **D** engan handuk yang melilit di pinggang, Sehun mengikuti Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi. "Jongin, itu tidak benar, maksudku, malam ini tidak seperti malam yang dibicarakan semua orang. Aku mungkin hanyalah seorang playboy seperti yang kamu minta, dengan perempuan silikon yang berbeda setiap minggunya, dan aku dapat meyakinkanmu, tidak pernah ada yang membuatku merasa seperti ini."

Jongin memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Sehun. "Aku yakin kau benar. Aku tidak mungkin bersaing dengan gadis-gadis seperti itu."

"Jongin, itu bukan yang aku maksudkan. Gadis-gadis itu, aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan perbedaannya, tetapi mereka tidak sepertimu. Kamu nyata, seluruh tubuhmu lembut, melengkung, enak untuk dipeluk dan dimanjakan, setiap inci tubuhmu sangat menarik. Tak satu pun dari mereka bisa bersaing denganmu."

Sehun berharap Jongin mengerti betapa luar biasanya dia, tapi Sehun khawatir kata-katanya kurang bisa menggambarkan maksudnya dengan cukup baik.

Jongin tersenyum padanya. "Aku punya guru yang baik. Tapi pak guru, aku sangat mengantuk. Apakah kamu rasa kita bisa berbaring sebentar?"

Jongin melepaskan handuk dari rambutnya dan melepaskan juga handuk yang melilit ditubuhnya. "Aku harus menemukan tasku. Aku membawa baju tidur seksi untuk menginap."

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil dua handuk dari Jongin, dan melemparkannya, ke dalam kamar mandi. "Tidak perlu gaun tidur, cukup naiklah ke tempat tidur dan berpelukan denganku dan kita akan tidur. Ini sudah larut malam."

Jongin menguap lalu tampak terkejut. "Aku benar-benar lupa kamu memesan minuman. Dan apa yang ada di piring tertutup itu?"

"Kalau kamu suka, aku akan menuangkan sampanye untuk kita."

"Aku sangat mengantuk… tapi apa yang ada di piring?"

"Silakan dibuka dan dilihat apakah ada sesuatu yang kamu suka."

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya di atas kepalanya dan berjalan ke meja.

"Aku tidak tahu, Aku pikir aku terlalu lelah untuk… stroberi! Stroberi dengan gula merah dan krim asam. Oh, aku benar-benar lapar. Ambillah dan buka sampanye-nya. Aku baru saja mendapat angin kedua."

Jongin membawa piring hasil jarahan itu ke tempat tidur dan duduk bersilang kaki di dekat kepala ranjang.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Madame mengatakan akan ada minuman di dalam ruangan. Aku belum pernah melihat stroberi dengan krim asam sebelumnya."

"Aku sudah pernah melihatnya di sebuah pesta dan langsung jatuh cinta."

Jongin mengambil stroberi, besar merah dicelupkan ke dalam krim dan kemudian gula. Kristal emas gelap menempel ke sisi berry. "cicipilah."

Jongin mengambil segelas sampanye dari tangan Sehun dan mengulurkan strawberry kepadanya untuk digigit. Jongin nampak begitu senang, Sehun tidak ingin berkata tidak.

Sehun mengunyah dan menelan, menutup matanya saat manisnya gula dan krim asam tart bertermu dengan berry yang ranum di dalam mulutnya.

"Ini menakjubkan."

Sehun duduk di tepi tempat tidur di samping Julia dan tersenyum. "Siapa yang menemukan perpaduan yang begitu nikmat rasanya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, seseorang yang sangat cerdas."

Jongin menghabiskan berry pertama dan mencelupkan berry berikutnya, dan menawarkannya kepada Sehun. Sehun menatap Jongin, duduk bersila dan telanjang di tempat tidur, memegang buah merah dengan lapisan gulanya. Sebuah one-night-stand (satu malam yang mempesona). Dan Sehun, yang memiliki kencan semalam selama beberapa kali dalam sebulan, merasakan getar sayap melankolis mengelilingi hatinya. Seorang pria akan sangat beruntung ketika wanita ini memutuskan siapa yang dia inginkan untuk selamanya. Pasti pria tersebut adalah seseorang pria yang lebih baik dari dirinya.

Dia tidak pantas mendapatkan Jongin, dan Sehub sangat yakin akan hal itu. Cukup. Sehun menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dia hanya memiliki Jongin untuk satu malam.

Jongin mendesah dan mendorong piring yang hampir kosong menjauh. Gelas sampanye ia letakkan di meja samping tempat tidur, dan dia meluncur ke tempat tidur dan melengkungkan tubuh ke samping. "Aku harus menutup mataku, hanya untuk satu menit."

Sehun berbaring dibelakangnya, menyelinapkan tangannya dan membungkus lengannya di pinggang Jongin. Sehun menariknya lebih dekat sehingga dapat merasakan ketika tubuh Jongin melunak dan napasnya menjadi teratur. Untuk sesaat sebelum Sehun jatuh tertidur seperti Jongin, pikirannya memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan tentang ide-ide diluar kebiasaannya sebagai playboy. Ternyata satu malam dengan Jongin tidak akan cukup.

 **.**

End for This Chapter

 **sassy.chessy**


	7. Chapter 7

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **THE VIRGIN AND THE PLAYBOY**

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

 **Remake** dari novel yang berjudul sama

karya **Kate Richards**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7 (END)**

 **J** ongin terbangun dengan kaget, sesaat panik. Mencoba mengingat di mana dia berada lalu ia teringat. Lengan yang mengapit dipinggangnya adalah petunjuk. Sehun. Teman kencan semalamnya. Melalui tirai terbuka dia bisa melihat garis halus cahaya di sepanjang ufuk timur. Ternyata hari sudah beranjak siang dan dengan itu adalah kenyataan.

Jongin menyelinap keluar dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke jendela. Las Vegas di bawah sana, masih dipenuhi lampu hias yang menganggumkan, tapi Jongin tahu matahari akan segera naik semakin tinggi, dan itu adalah waktu baginya untuk pergi. Dia menyambar tas dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk berpakaian.

Ketika Jongin keluar beberapa menit kemudian, langit terasa lebih ringan. Dia mengatur tasnya untuk dibawa ke bawah dan menarik tirai kamar yang berat dan menutupnya. Tidak ada alasan untuk Sehun harus bangun pagi-pagi sejauh yang ia tahu. Jongin memperhatikan lengan Sehun yang terlentang luas diatas tempat tidur dan sedikit senyum di wajahnya. Jongin berharap Sehun sedang mengalami mimpi yang indah. Dia berhenti sejenak di sisi meja. Jongin membungkuk di atas tempat tidur dan mengecup sangat lembut di pipi Sehun yang berbulu.

"Jangan lupakan aku," kata Jongin, nyaris berbisik. "Aku yakin aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu."

Jongin menyelinap keluar dari ruangan dan masuk ke dalam lift. Apabila pasangan kekasih di malam sebelumnya masih ada di sana, dia akan mendapatkannya. Pemahaman barunya sudah naik ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi untuk memahami.

 **.**

 **S** ehun tertidur sampai jam sepuluh. Itu adalah waktu yang ditunjukkan oleh jam kecil di meja samping tempat tidur disaat ia membuka matanya. Sehun meregangkan tubuhnya, lalu ia duduk dan melihat sekelilingnya. Dia tidak bisa ingat kapan terakhir kali ia tidur begitu nyenyak. Tidur di tempat tidur hotel mewah itu bukan penyebabnya. Oh, dan pertemuan kecil tadi malam tentulah tidak menyakitkan. Omong-omong… di mana dia?

"Jongin?" Tidak ada jawaban, dan Sehun menyadari Jongin telah pergi. Itu adalah kencan semalam dan malam itu telah berakhir. Sehun telah bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang bisa menjangkau dan menyentuh hatinya bahkan tanpa berusaha, dan sekarang wanita sudah pergi.

Sambil mendesah, Sehun berdiri dan memakai celana boxer dan celana jeansnya. Dia tidak bisa masuk ke kamar mandi lagi, tidak setelah bercinta dengan Jongin dibawah guyuran jet air. Dia merogoh tasnya untuk mengambil kaus kaki, menemukan secarik kertas terlipat dan Sehun merapikan kertas itu di pahanya.

Catatan itu dimulai dengan, " _Dear Mark... Aku harap aku tidak melanggar aturan 1NightStand dengan melakukan hal ini, tapi aku ingin kamu tahu bagaimana menghubungiku..."_ Seringai menyebar ke seluruh wajah Sehun saat ia menyelipkan pesan itu ke dalam sakunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **sassy.chessy**


	8. TROUBLE

NEW STORY!

CHECK MY LIST.


	9. Welcome Back Sassy-Chessy!

Halo, pembaca yang budiman!

Sudah lama sekali semenjak terakhir kali aku me-remake sebuah novel. hehe.

Bagi yang masih membaca ini, terimakasih banyak atas penantiannya.

 **Kalian bisa check worklist-ku, disana ada satu cerita remake baru dengan cast kesayangan kita, yaitu Abang Sehun dan Neng Kai. ㅋㅋㅋ.**

Untuk cerita Ugly Love sementara akan aku hentikan karena—well, aku sudah kehilangan minat untuk cerita itu. Sudah berapa bulan aku memutuskan untuk berhenti.

Jadi, selamat membaca novel baru dan selalu kunjungi _account-ku_ untuk melihat update cerita lainnya-!


End file.
